


Welcome To The End

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Welcome To The End [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Castiel is Protective of Jack Kline, Castiel is Protective of Peter Parker, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Quizás Dios nunca haya estado con los Winchester.Quizás Dios nunca haya estado con Peter.Quizás Dios… Quizás esté en todos lados haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer: escribir y reescribir su propio universo.Crossover entre Supernatural y el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel porque no puedo con mi vida :)(no metí a mis chinos gays nomás porque no entraban (?)





	Welcome To The End

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Steve Englehart. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Benedict Cumberbatch, Elizabeth Olsen, Pom Klementieff, Robert Downey Jr., y Tom Holland.  
> En lo que respecta a Supernatural, los personajes son autoría de Eric Kripke y me basó en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Alex Calvert, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Lisa Berry, Misha Collins, Rob Benedict, Ruth Connell. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí :)
> 
> No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
>  
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS Y TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
>  
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura 😊

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, siempre lo estuvieron. Por proteger la vida de Sam, ¿qué importaba una mancha roja más? Dean había decidido ser él quien disparara del arma que diera fin a la vida de Jack, el _nephilim_ que habían adoptado junto con Sam, que tan encariñado estaba también con Castiel, y que sin embargo ya no era lo que había sido destinado a ser. O, quizás, todo lo contrario, finalmente se había convertido en lo que realmente era, el hijo de Lucifer.

Sam lo sabía, había tratado de evitar ese desenlace, recordarle todo lo que habían perdido, que él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, pero no sirvió.

Sabía que había una sola persona que lo llevaría a Jack, así que lo siguió. Por supuesto que tanto Castiel como Jack se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con el arma que Chuck le había entregado, el último recurso para eliminar a una abominación como lo era Jack de una vez y por todas. Estaba preparado para que él se defendiera con uñas y dientes, había hecho a un lado a Castiel como si fuera un insecto. Pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para que aquel niño se arrodillara frente a él. Dean se le acercó a paso lento, pero seguro, aún con arma en mano. Jack lo observaba, esperando.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo, su mirada tan similar al cielo despejado encima de ambos estaba expectante, cansada de toda esa situación.

—¿Dean? ¡Dean! —la voz de Sam parecía acercarse, Dean no tenía que dar marcha atrás, no iba a hacerlo.

—Sé lo que he hecho —agregó Jack.

—No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡Dean! ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Dean!

—¡Quédate atrás, Sam! —le advirtió su hermano sin despegar la mirada de Jack.

—Y tú tuviste razón todo el tiempo. Soy un monstruo.

—Haz algo —le susurró Sam a Chuck quien recién había aparecido a su lado. Pero cuando volvió su vista a él, vio algo que antes no había advertido en él o había elegido omitir—. Lo estás disfrutando.

—Shhh.

Dean cargó el revólver, pero esa mirada, esa expresión de dolor le hizo recordar a Sam, cuando él le había pedido que terminara con su vida cuando inevitablemente se convirtiera en algo que ya no era humano. Ahí lo supo. Ahí se dio cuenta que terminar con la vida de Jack sería una mancha que no podía quitar jamás de sus manos. El resto de los presentes se le acercaron, pero él lanzó el arma al suelo.

—¡No! ¡Levántala! —exclamó Chuck, sorprendiendo a Sam—. ¡Levántala!

Los presentes lo miraron.

—¿Qué carajo, Chuck? —preguntó Dean.

—Así no es como se supone que termina la historia —respondió el aludido.

—¿La historia? —preguntó Castiel.

—Miren, la tormenta que se aproxima, el arma, el padre matando a su propio hijo —balbuceó Chuck, con un entusiasmo que ninguno de los presentes alcanzaba a comprender—. Esto es Abraham e Isaac. ¡Esto es épico!

—Espera. ¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó Dean. La mirada de Sam pegada sobre Chuck.

—Está diciendo que estuvo jugando con nosotros —Chuck lanzó una risilla—. Todo este tiempo.

—Vamos.

—¡Toda nuestra vida! Mamá, papá, ¡todo! —Castiel miró a Chuck sin poder ser capaz de creer las palabras de Sam—. Esto es tu culpa porque tú lo escribiste, ¿cierto? Porque… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos tu programa favorito? ¿Por qué somos parte de tu historia?

—Dean, sin ofender, pero tu hermano es estúpido y está loco. Y ese chico sigue siendo peligroso —agregó en referencia a Jack—. Así que agarra el arma… Agárrala, jala del gatillo y la traeré de vuelta —Dean estaba comenzando a dudar a medida que Chuck le dice lo que más quiere oír, volviéndose un veneno que le toca las fibras más íntimas. Ante sus últimas palabras posa su mirada sobre él—. A tu mamá.

Sam y Dean se miraron. Sam se mostraba preocupado, si seguía a su corazón, ¿quién llegaría primero a agarrar esa arma maldita? Dean, todavía dudando, negó con la cabeza mientras se alejó unos pasos de Chuck.

—No —Sam lo miró satisfecho por la respuesta de su hermano—. No. Mi mamá era mi heroína —Jack y Castiel lo miraron—. Y la extraño, y la extrañaré cada segundo de mi vida, pero ella no hubiera querido esto. ¡Y no es como si a ti te importara en lo más mínimo! ¡Porque Sam tiene razón! El Apocalipsis, la primera ronda con Lucifer y Michael, tú sabías todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que, ¡¿por qué los juegos, Chuck?! ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no sólo chasqueas tus dedos y lo terminas?!

—Mira, yo…

—Y cada cosa mala que hemos estado asesinando, por la que hemos muerto… ¿Tú dónde estabas? —preguntó Sam, interrumpiendo las palabras de Chuck tratando de excusarse—. ¿Sentado en el fondo viéndonos sufrir para que nosotros hagamos lo mismo una y otra y otra vez? ¿Pelear? ¿Perder a las personas que amamos? ¿Cuándo termina? Dime.

—Dean, no lo hagas —le pidió Chuck.

—No, ya terminamos de hablar. Porque esto..., esto no es _sólo una historia_ , ¡es nuestra vida! Así que, Dios o no, te vas al infierno.

—Ja —Chuck se sonrió de lado al ver cómo los hermanos lo miraban desafiantes. Había tratado de ser lo más persuasivo posible, ir dejando pequeñas migajas que llevaran a sus personajes a destino, al destino que Él había escrito, pero sus personajes se habían puesto en su contra, ¿cómo solucionaría eso?—. Como ustedes quieran.

Chasqueando sus dedos, inevitablemente el trío vio cómo el alma de Jack se escapaba de su cuerpo estallando desde su interior.

—Jack.

—¡Jack! —Castiel se acercó a él con la intención de socorrerlo pero fue inútil, la agonía de Jack es demasiado, y él no tiene ninguna clase de poder para superar lo que había hecho su Padre.

—Detente —Dean le pidió a Chuck quien no se inmutó—. ¡Detente! —reiteró, avanzando en vano hacia Él, quien lo empujó con un simple movimiento de mano hasta que su cuerpo fue detenido gracias a una lápida que lo hizo rodar en el suelo. Satisfecho por sus acciones, decepcionado por la actitud de sus personajes, Chuck se alejó bajo la mirada de Sam.

—Jack.

Al ver que no hay otra salida, Sam agarró el arma y le quitó el seguro.

—¡Oye, Chuck! —llamó Su atención. Si esa arma también servía en Él, ¿significaría eso su muerte? Nadie lo sabía, pero si ese iba a ser su final, Sam estaba a punto de irse con una gran victoria. Una bala perforó el hombro izquierdo de Chuck, Sam recibió el impacto en el mismo lugar y cayó al suelo.

Chuck revoleó los ojos, cansado de la situación, hallando la solución a los problemas que apenas estaban comenzando.

—¡De acuerdo! ¿Así es cómo lo quieren? —Chuck negó con ambas manos en alto—. La historia se terminó. _Bienvenidos al final_.

De repente la tarde se volvió en noche de un segundo al otro. Chuck se fue, desapareció, como cada vez que las cosas se ponen feas. Dean se puso de pie y se acercó a Sam quien examinaba su herida con la palma contraria.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien.

Dean observa el cuerpo sin vida de Jack, Castiel a su lado, abatido, sintiéndose traicionado, y recuerda algo.

—Espera, pensé que Chuck había dicho que el arma era lo único que podía…

Castiel levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

—Él es un escritor —musitó el ángel, conteniendo el llanto—. _Los escritores mienten_.

El suelo bajo sus pies empezó a temblar y las voces del más allá, voces que ellos habían hecho callar hace ya mucho tiempo atrás empezaron a retumbar en el aire.

Las almas de los muertos ascendieron, dispuestos a atormentar a los vivos una vez más.

—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?! —exclamó Dean.

—Son almas —respondió Castiel—. No. Son almas del infierno.

Una grieta de punta a punta en el cementerio, otras ramificándose dejaron escapar a la superficie una incontable cantidad de almas. Una a una las almas del cementerio se levantaron, sus cuerpos putrefactos fueron rodeándolos. Castiel empuñó su espada dispuesto a defenderse. Dean, sin armas cerca, improvisó con un par de varas de hierro de rejas cercanas, como en los viejos tiempos. Agarró dos y le extendió una a Sam.

 

* * *

 

 

El viaje al Museo de Arte Moderno había resultado ser un fiasco. Apenas sintió que algo no andaba bien, debió dar marcha atrás y volver sobre sus pasos lo más rápido posible. Esa rueda gigante en el cielo no auguraba nada bueno. Y no lo fue, llegó a tiempo para salvar a Tony, que estaba siendo atacado por un enorme monstruo que juntos trataban de retener.

—¿Qué problema tiene este tipo, señor Stark? —le preguntó Peter vestido con su traje de Spider-Man.

—Él es del espacio. Vino a robarle un collar a un hechicero —abrevió el hombre la historia con habilidad.

Peter fue apresado por el monstruo y lanzado contra el suelo, pero en sincronía con Tony trataba de, por lo menos, ralentizar al monstruo. De repente, un hombre en una capa pasó volando frente a sus ojos, aparentemente en estado de inconsciencia.

—Niño, ese es el hechicero —dijo Tony—. Manos a la obra.

—¡Entendido!

Con obstáculos, y otro monstruo espacial en el medio, Peter logró llegar hasta la nave, pero cuánto más esta iba alejándose de la Tierra, más falto de aire se encontraba. Luego de que Tony le facilitara un nuevo traje, ambos terminaron dentro la nave, rescatando al hechicero, quien afirmaba llamarse Doctor Strange -Peter se arrepintió tanto de no haber usado su nombre de súper héroe en su presentación. Luego de aterrizar en un planeta desconocido y un breve intercambio de puños con otros monstruos del espacio que resultaron ser más simpáticos y menos aliados de Thanos terminaron tramando un plan, esperando por su aparición, porque sabían que él lo iría.

El plan de Star-Lord había sido perfecto, pelear con Thanos, tratar de cansarlo lo más posible y cuando menos se lo esperara, ser inmovilizado por todos y cada uno de los integrantes de este nuevo equipo y quitarle el Guantalete del Infinito. Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño percance y el plan volvió a ser menos que un bosquejo. Mientras Peter trataba de salvar a todos los que estaban inconscientes por culpa de aquel monstruo, ¿quién estaba salvando a Tony?

Cuando los rescató a todos y los dejó en terreno seguro, se acercó a él, pero Thanos ya se había ido, se había esfumado. Vio  a sus nuevos amigos acercándose a ellos, Star-Lord apoyado sobre Mantis.

—Algo sucede —dijo Mantis. Peter la miró. ¿Podía ser posible que ella también lo estuviera sintiendo? Pero, Peter no dijo nada. Guardó sus palabras aún cuando ella se hizo cenizas, cuando bajo la atónita mirada de todos, Drax se hizo cenizas, seguido a los pocos segundos de Star-Lord.

—Tony —la voz de Strange resonó en el aire—. No había otra manera —le aseguró antes de seguir el destino de los demás.

Fue cuando sintió la muerte a sus espaldas soplando su gélido aliento sobre su nuca que Peter separó sus labios.

—¿Señor Stark? —balbuceó—. No me siento muy bien.

—Estás bien.

Peter lo miró, fingiendo una confianza que estaba demasiado lejos de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

—No sé qué pasa —aseguró, mostrándose seguro de sí mismo—. No sé —de pronto trastabilló, y lo supo, cuando sintió su cuerpo cayendo sobre el de Tony, lo supo—. No quiero morir —gimoteó, aferrándose a Tony como si fuera su vida entera—. No quiero morir, señor. Por favor. No quiero morir —reiteró como si fuera una maldición, porque sabía qué sucedería a continuación. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, su mirada se posó sobre la de Tony. Recordó aquel primer encuentro en la Stark Expo. A través de la armadura, sus ojos brillaban como una estrella fugaz que había llegado a socorrerlo, y esta vez, esa misma mirada, más humana que de acero, lo observaba con más dolor y pesar que nunca—. Lo siento —susurró, sintiendo su cuerpo haciéndose pedazos.

 

* * *

 

Volvió en sí y se encontró rodeado de muertos caminantes. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Cuando quiso darse cuenta vio a un grupo de personas a punto de ser atacadas. Quizás ellos sabrían lo que estaba sucediendo, el casco de su traje cubrió su cabeza y se acercó meciéndose entre las copas de los árboles, pero un destello color rojizo le impidió acercarse más. Cuando puso los pies sobre la tierra y se quitó la máscara una vez más vio al grupo apuntándolo con lo que parecían lanzas, al menos dos de ellos. No podía distinguirlo del todo bien, la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas e instintivamente buscaba a Tony con la mirada, pero ninguno de esos lo era. Divisó una figura femenina detrás del grupo. Al tratar de mirar entre ellos, ellos también se dieron cuenta de esa presencia y la observaron. Su cabellera anaranjada se hizo a un costado y una triste mirada esmeralda se posó sobre ellos.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Frente a ellos una mujer de estatura baja, de cabello también anaranjado, abrazando un libro con sumo cuidado los observaba, divertida.

—¿Rowena? —dijo Dean, bajando el arma que ahora, sin nadie próximo a quien atacar, era inútil en sus manos. Se volvió a Sam quien asintió con la cabeza a una pregunta que ni siquiera debió formular.

—¿Qué saben de los universos paralelos, chicos? —preguntó Rowena con un marcado acento extranjero.

—¿Universos paralelos? —preguntó Sam tratando de señalar a los dos recién llegados, pero le resultaba imposible con un brazo sin poder mover.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Rowena—. ¿No es impresionante? Spider-Man y Scarlet Witch ahora están con nosotros.

Castiel y los Winchester miraron a uno y al otro. Castiel se quedó mirando a Spider-Man, asombrado. Pensó que en la caricatura su alter ego era mayor, no un niño… Como Jack.

—¿Universos paralelos? —repreguntó Peter, quitándose la máscara.

—Para abreviar la historia, parece que estos chicos desafiaron a Dios, y esto fue lo que ocurrió —respondió Rowena.

—¿Thanos? —preguntó el muchacho.

—¿Thanos? —reiteró Dean—. No, Chuck.

Ambos se miraron, sin comprender qué decía el otro.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo que hizo Thanos fue abrir portales dimensionales? —preguntó Wanda.

—Es más que eso. Al mismo tiempo que hubo una perturbación a nivel cósmico, aquí, al parecer la hubo en otro lugar, en otro universo.

—Yo —musitó Peter mirándose a sí mismo, tocando su torso, su ombligo, _sintiéndose vivo_ —… Yo sentí cómo me desvanecía —dijo, volviendo su vista a Rowena.

—Yo también —explicó Wanda.

—Si me explican qué sucedió…

—Thanos chasqueó los dedos —dijo la pelirroja del otro universo.

—Aquí sucedió lo mismo —dijo Sam mirando alternadamente a Peter, Wanda y luego a Rowena—. Chuck chasqueó los dedos y Jack…

—Ustedes deberían estar muerto —explicó Rowena a Peter y Wanda—. Pero cuando Chuck, nuestro Dios, hizo exactamente que el suyo, aquí…

—¿Se abrió un portal a otra dimensión? —preguntó Sam.

—Thanos no es ningún Dios —corrigió Wanda—. Él sólo fue un maldito que sólo quería… que sólo quería…

La muchacha desvió la mirada, dándole la espalda a todos, sintiéndose destrozada al recordar su última batalla y la muerte de Vision.

—Tenemos que regresar —pareció suplicar Peter, acercándose a Rowena—. Nosotros tenemos gente que nos necesita, gente que… gente que podría estar buscándonos —la cálida mano de Castiel sobre uno de sus hombros lo interrumpió. Al mirarlo, Peter se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el llanto—… Señor Stark —gimoteó—… Debo verlo… Señora, por favor…

Rowena miró a los presentes.

—No tengo la respuesta a todas estas incógnitas. Puedo ver que las almas de los muertos han ascendido, y no todos tenemos los poderes de Scarlet Witch para desintegrarlas a todas.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Dean.

—Este es el Libro de Agamotto —explicó la mujer enseñándoles la tapa del libro que llevaba consigo.

—Ese dibujo… es como el collar de Strange —reconoció Peter, tocando la portada del libro.

—¿Strange? —preguntó Rowena.

—Es un hechicero —de repente Peter pareció acordarse de algo—. Esperen un momento, si ella está aquí, si yo estoy aquí, eso quiere decir que todos los que nos hicimos polvo deberíamos estar aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó el muchacho con una pizca de esperanza en su corazón.

—Mhh… La Tierra es grande, niño —reconoció Rowena—. ¡Pero! Esta belleza podrá ayudarnos un poco.

—Mientras tanto no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda —reconoció Dean, agarrando el arma que Chuck había creado y guardándolo entre sus ropas—. Chico araña, ¿me das una mano? —le pidió mientras se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de Jack.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Peter arrodillándose a su lado.

—Ese tipo del que hablas, Thanos, digamos que tenemos uno parecido por acá. O… Teníamos —respondió Dean, agarrando a Jack de las piernas. Levantó la vista hacia Peter al ver que él no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ayudarlo—.Vas a quedarte ahí parado, ¿o qué?

—No hace falta que lo sostengas de las piernas. Puedo cargarlo hasta donde… quieras —reconoció Peter sintiendo vergüenza por estar alardeando de sus habilidades. Dean lanzó una risa y se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado —dijo el mayor de los Winchesters, poniéndose de pie—. Oye, Cass, ¿tú qué harás?

El ángel lo miró sin darle respuesta alguna. A decir verdad, con lo que había acontecido, con lo que estaba sucediendo. Puertas a otros mundos, ¿dónde quedaba el Cielo en todo eso? ¿Podrían los suyos encargarse del Caos que había destapado su Padre? ¿Podría Castiel ir al Cielo y dar semejante noticia a sus hermanos? No pudo responderle. Atinó a negar con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Rowena y Sam.

—¿Cómo solucionaremos todo esto? —le preguntó a la bruja.

—Juntos —respondió Sam—. Encontraremos alguna forma de hacerlo, pero lo mejor, por el momento, es que nos mantengamos juntos. Si hay otros de ustedes dando vueltas, nos enteraremos, tenemos formas de averiguarlo.

Dean asintió, ayudando a Peter a cargar el cuerpo de Jack sobre sus espaldas. Peter trataba de no enloquecer y reparar en que llevaba un cadáver en sus espaldas, pero creyó que eso sería mejor que pedirle a ese sujeto que parecía estar profundamente dolido por la muerte de ese muchacho lo hiciera.

—Síganme —pidió Castiel emprendiendo el camino hacia los vehículos estacionados metros atrás.

Dean apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sam que lo miró con una expresión de dolor.

—¿Cómo era esa frase? —le preguntó—. Si moríamos, ¿qué?

—Si morimos, haremos eso también juntos.

—Sí, eso. ¿Sigue en pie? —Sam se sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano. Él sabía que daría la vida para salvarlo. De hecho, demonios, si no hubiera fallado el disparo, ahora estaría muerto. Pero ahora la situación era doblemente peor, si Peter y Wanda estaban en su mundo, _vivos_ , ¿habrían otros integrantes de los Avengers dando vueltas por ahí? Si ellos estaban ahí, ¿significaba que había villanos también dando vueltas? ¿Qué tan _fiel_ era tener cómics y películas como base? ¿Serviría para derrotar a los malos? Y, sumado a eso, todas esas almas que habían ascendidos del infierno, ¿cómo serían devueltas a su descanso eterno? Sam suspiró. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza—. Vamos a casa. Volvamos a casa, Sammy —balbuceó Dean, apretando un poco el brazo de su hermano, tratando de tener un contacto todavía más cercano, tratando de decirle muchísimas cosas sólo con eso. Sam volvió sobre él y se dejó caer encima suyo. Sintió el pecho de su hermano contrayéndose con fuerza, sus brazos rodeándolos con la intención de no soltarlo nunca—. Perra.

—Imbécil.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack pareció despertar de un sueño que había durado unos pocos minutos. Apenas lo hizo se sintió aterrado, inmerso en una oscuridad que parecía interminable aunque tratara de ver más lejos. De repente, una figura humana, desbordante de una sustancia oscura le hizo una extraña seña con una de sus manos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —le preguntó. Segundos antes estaba agonizando en el suelo, Castiel había tratado de salvarlo, pero su abuelo había tratado de eliminarlo.

—Sí… Respecto a eso —cuando Jack giró su cabeza vio una figura femenina empuñando una guadaña. A su lado, un hombre de mirada esmeralda, casi siendo abrazado por una capa carmesí, lo observaban con detenimiento—… Deberíamos hablar.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 😊  
> Espero que les haya gustado 💕


End file.
